Learning How to Love
by Desert Anwar
Summary: Anwar/Tia renamed as Aria -----He wasn't supposed to feel anything. Olly made sure of that. But what was it about this girl that made him...feel?----- first story! bad at summaries! rated T just to be safe. spoiler alert! mild
1. name exchange

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Hiya' peoples! I noticed the minimum amount of Avalon code stories on here and I thought, "why not?" why not indeed? The only sad part is that none of my friends play the game or thinks Anwar is cute. They say he looks like a girl. :(_

_Anyway I guess I better let you guys get to the story :)__ I hope you like my first story!_

* * *

Anwar's POV

I wasn't supposed to have feelings. Olly made sure of that. But what was this, then? The girl with the jacket and idiotic smile… she made me feel something I couldn't quite describe. I think I've heard of it before. Some of the nomads say it sometimes. What was it? Ah, yes.

Annoying.

She had come up to me asking for my name _three_ times. Couldn't this girl see I didn't want to converse with her? She was here to do Olly's bidding, not to socialize with heartless swordsmen.

And what do you know… here she comes now.

"Hey." She gave me her innocent smile that I found so annoying. "So are you going to tell me your name?" I felt my left eye twitch.

"It's Anwar. It means 'desert wind.'" Her smile only got bigger.

"Neat! My name's Aria!" I turned away. My name was not _neat_. And I most certainly didn't care about her's.

I was watching the occupants of this little town converse with one another. They smiled, laughed, and sometimes cried. I shook my head at their confusing emotions. I turned my head a little more to the right to see a man polishing his gun. I stared longingly at the gun. It was a foreign item I had desired for a quite a while.

"Here." I jumped at the sudden voice. I turned to see the girl still in her same place. Why was she still here?

That was when I noticed what she held in her hand.

"Why- this is…" I took the golden gun from her hand and turned it over and over in mine to make sure it was real. It most certainly was. I turned to see the man still polishing his. She hadn't stolen it.

I didn't know what to say to her. Why had she given me such a valuable item?

"Th…thank you."

She smiled again. It was that idiotic one. "You're welcome. I saw you staring at it and I just happened to have one just like it."

"Why are you giving it to me?" she looked out into the desert, as if seeing something only she could. And then she smiled once more.

"Because you deserve it." She grinned in my direction before walking into a tent.

I _deserved _it? I don't _deserve_ anything from her. I have done nothing good for her. I had abducted her.

She walked out of the tent with her big book in hand. She smiled at me one final time before running into the monster-infested desert. As I watched her, I felt the heart I knew wasn't supposed to be there tighten.

Aria's POV

"I don't see why you bother talking to that walking brick wall." I finished the last hit of the judgment link attack and then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Rempo, he's not that bad. He just needs someone to open up to him." Mieli smiled and sat on my shoulder.

"She's right, you know. He doesn't seem like a bad fellow. Just lost and confused."

"(Like Rempo's common sense…)" breathed Neaki. Rempo huffed and sat down on the sand.

"Neaki! You mustn't compare Anwar to Rempo's common sense! That's very insulting!"

"_Thank _you!"

"Um… I don't think that was for your benefit." I whispered to Rempo.

He clenched his teeth and raised his voice. "Whatever!"

"(Like a rebellious teenager…)"

"Guys, we have to keep moving." I spoke up. They all muttered a "yeah" or a "yes ma'am."

I looked up ahead to see about six monsters standing in a group. Right behind them was a small, delicate flower. I opened up the Book of Prophecy to Anwar's page. A smile overcame my lips.

Anwar's POV

Where _was _she? She had been in the desert for an easy five hours. Was she wounded and couldn't make it back? Was she lost in a sandstorm? Was she…

I stopped myself there.

I found myself doing what I never thought I would do. I was pacing around the well. I got a lot of stares from the natives.

That's when a thought occurred to me that caused me to stop the pacing.

What did I care if she got hurt or was killed? What loss would it be for me?

My eyes traveled down to the golden projectile weapon in my belt next to my water pouch. That empty spot in my chest once again tightened at the thought of her being injured; the thought of her being lost; the thought of her being dead…

While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized my legs carrying me to the eastern desert.

* * *

_Sooo waddya' think? I have a tendency to rush things, so if I am, please tell me! And sorry for the POV switching the whole time. I'm turning thirteen in a few weeks so my writing might not be as good as other's on here. Oh well! I had fun! I'm gonna' try to come up with my own stuff instead of just writing what's in the game. Sure it's interesting and cute but we all know what happens. Anywho- please stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	2. A single desert flower

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Ah chapter two already? Hmm… I think I'm speeding things up. I'll try to make it slower. Well, here's the next chapter :) enjoy!_

***************************************************

Anwar's POV

I had searched most of the eastern desert, and I still hadn't found her. The question would occasionally come up as to why I'm doing this.

Olly needed her alive.

I was told to abduct her for Olly's desires. The witch normally called on me when she needed something done. But whatever the girl was brought here to do, I would make sure she would be alive to do it.

I stopped all movement when I saw the corpses of five or six monsters. I walked towards the area ever so slowly. They looked as if they had been slain by a sword.

And then I saw her.

She was lying on the ground with her big book in arm. She was alive and breathing, but she was breathing slowly. I knelt down beside her to check her pulse. I could feel a frown take over my features.

That tight feeling in my chest was there again. I pulled my water pouch from my belt and lifted her head.

Pouring the water slowly into her mouth, I scanned the area. I was wrong. There were a lot more than five or six. There had to be at least twelve or fifteen.

My gaze traveled down to the fighter below me. She had slain _this _many monsters by herself? She seemed like an airhead but I didn't think she was _stupid_. Was she ambushed? Did _she_ ambush _them_?

I almost spilled the water when I saw her open her eyes. They looked straight up into mine. That feeling was in my chest again.

"Why are… you here?" she whispered.

I was planning on telling her what I told myself. Olly needs her alive. This isn't about _feeling_.

"What did you think you were doing ambushing those monsters?" I had avoided the question without realizing it.

Her cheeks were getting a shade darker. I really should get her out of the sun. As I tried to pick her up to move her, she stopped me.

She picked up her book, set it in her lap, and opened it. When she got it to a page with a desert flower on it, she skimmed her hand over it. The picture came off the page and a flower formed in her hand. I almost dropped her at the unexpected… movement.

She moved the flower in my direction and smiled.

"I…I heard that you like these." That irritating _thump _in my chest stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. My whole body had gone numb.

She moved her delicate hand to mine and slipped the flower in. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"You almost got yourself killed to get a _flower_?" she looked at the green object in my hand for a moment and then laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She lifted her gaze up to mine. She left me, once again, speechless. I tried to find my voice to ask the question that's been bugging me.

"Why?" She looked off into the desert again- as if seeing something no one else could. She smiled and looked back to me. She started to stand up, and I held her shoulders as she did that.

"It's a secret." She lifted her left index finger and placed it over her lips.

She did it again. She caused that irritating, tightening sensation in my chest. I would have to ask one of the nomads about this later.

Aria's POV

"Stupid! Why in the world did you do that?!" I flinched at the sudden loudness. Rempo was raising his voice again.

"'Cause he got me back to the town safely." I replied.

"That was _after_ your stupid stunt!" I huffed and pulled the covers of the bed over my head.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right, you weren't!"

"The most important thing is that Aria's okay." Mieli spoke up in my defense.

"Okay? She almost got herself killed!"

"(…but she wasn't.)" Rempo froze, speechless.

"I hate you." Neaki smirked at his violent, but empty threat.

"Quiet. I'm trying to sleep." I thought I heard something from Rempo about "dreaming of the heartless brick wall" but I ignored it.

The next morning

"Can't we take a break? I'm exhausted!"

"But we're really close, I know it! I can feel Ur's presence!" I sighed and plopped down onto the ground, losing the grip of my swords. Rempo was looking off into every direction, as if sniffing him out like a dog.

"That's great and all, but we won't have any energy to free him if we're _exhausted_."

"She's right, Rempo. She's probably still sore from yesterday." Mieli once again, argued in my defense. What would I do without her?

"Yeah, Rempo. I'm probably still sore from yesterday." Neaki smirked and Mieli giggled. Rempo sighed and plopped down right next to me.

"Fine. But just for a few minutes." I smiled and bent down to give him a peck on the top of his head. He immediately turned red and when Mieli questioned it, he claimed that it was the heat.

I found myself thinking of the void swordsman. That's what they called him, at least. Void; lacking a heart. But everyone had a heart. I have a heart; the spirits have hearts, the citizens of Kaleila, Weisen, and yes… the void swordsman.

I felt it myself when he held me in his arms. I felt its _thump _against my shoulder. I could see it through his golden eyes. If he himself thought he didn't have a heart, I'll just have to prove it to him.

Anwar's POV

"Excuse me." I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't _believe_ I'm doing this.

The nomad I had spoken to seemed taken aback.

"Uh… me?" I stared him in the eyes and gave a faint nod. "Oh… well… yeah?"

How was I supposed to ask? I wasn't used to talking to people.

"I have a question I wish to ask you." He looked around for a few moments before telling me to continue.

"The female that we were ordered to abduct has caused strange feelings in my chest. I worry for her safety and she treats me kindly. I never know what to expect from her. How do I stop this inconvenience?" The man stared at me before laughing out loud, earning us a few confused stares.

"Are you serious?"

"I will not tolerate being laughed at."

"No, no, that's not it. What I mean is, like… you _seriously_ don't know?"

"If you tell me I will." This man was _seriously_ working on my last nerve.

"Well, it's quite obvious, actually. Do you get a weird feeling in your stomach, too? How about your face heating up when she smiles at you? Do your palms get wet when she stands close to you?" I looked back at the time when I held her in my arms. I remembered a slight dampness of the hands.

"Yes." The man gave a knowing smile and simply stated,

"You're in love with her."

_Haha Anwar's so cute asking for advice! :) Who would've thought he'd go to a stranger on advice about girls? Hee hee!_

_Don't worry. If you _do_ like my story, you'll see lots of updates because it's the summer and I live very far away from my friends from school so right now I have no life :)_

_I might do a one-shot of the two but __Learning How to Love__ is my main priority right now. Well, stay tuned for chapter three!_


	3. we aren't enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Hi again! If you're reading this now, I guess that means you haven't gotten bored with my story yet :) Yay for the little things! Oh well… I know you would love to hear me rant but I better let you get to the story. TTFN! Ta ta for now!_

* * *

Anwar's POV

"Or you're just attracted to her. No doubt about that, though."

That was impossible. I was incapable of _love_. I'm incapable because Olly…

Olly.

"Dude, you okay?" I came back to my senses when I saw a tan hand waving in front of my face. I took a step back and muttered a quick "thank you" before waltzing out into the desert to think.

Impossible. Preposterous. It's just… _impossible_. I'd heard that love takes months to build… it's only been a few days! It can't be love!

I guess I had no choice now. I had to approach _her_ about it.

* * *

Aria's POV

"There it is! I see it!" Rempo flew up ahead of us to the cave entrance. "He's in here! I sense him!" when I reached the cave, I propped myself up against the cool wall, enjoying the feeling of it. "You get tired too easily."

"Well, I'm not exposed to overwhelming heat 24/7. And also, I don't _rule_ over overwhelming heat 24/7." Rempo's cheeks reddened at that.

"Let's just get a move on, okay?"

The dungeon was a haze. I couldn't say that it was a pleasant haze, killing monsters and all, but there was some light-hearted chit-chat exchanged between myself and the spirits. When we reached the final room, we saw the yellow bookmark float toward us. That was when Ur appeared.

"I cannot see you, but I sense you." He tilted his head slightly in my direction. "I am Ur, the lightning spirit. It is a pleasure to meet you, Chosen One." I smiled at his friendly tone.

Suddenly a loud ringing echoed off the walls. We all turned to see a giant robot of some sort fall from who-knows-where onto the ground in front of us.

"My release seems to have triggered an alarm. Chosen One, you must analyze your enemy. Find its weakness."

"Oh, please. A lecture already?" Rempo rolled his neck and stretched out his legs. "All right! Let's send this scrap of metal back to the recycling bins!"

* * *

Anwar's POV

"Anwar, come with me." I obediently followed behind the desert witch into the desert. She almost never goes into the desert unless going to the cave. "Do you want to know why I asked you to retrieve the girl and bring her to me?" _ask_? That was an _order_.

"No, I do not." Olly smiled an almost toothless grin.

"Would you like to know?" I didn't have to think about it. I wanted to know.

"If you see it fit." Olly grinned again, this time with mischief.

"She's going to help me conquer the world." I froze in place. Olly stopped and looked back at me with an amused expression.

That girl wasn't capable of any evil. Sure, she could kill twelve of fifteen monsters by herself, but I have yet to see a truly evil act from her. Her appearance, her smile, her eyes, the way she _speaks_… it's all innocent.

"I see." I continued to walk.

Olly took a moment to glance over my expression, which I fought to keep blank, and then resumed floating after me.

"You have successfully escorted me here safely. You're mission is over. You may head back to the palace." I nodded and turned to sprint back to the town.

I wondered if she would be okay.

Olly had told me to watch the prisoners. I didn't know what had happened at the cave, but I knew it couldn't have been good.

She had been kidnapped by the desert witch and put in a prison cell. I walked quickly to the dungeon, surprised at my eagerness to see her.

When I reached the thick, steel door, I sighed and plopped down next to it. Would it be so bad if I opened the door just a bit? Just enough to check and see if she was okay?

Just when I thought I was going to drift off to sleep sitting there, I heard the door creak. My immediate attention went to the girl slinking out from behind it, not noticing my presence. I shot up quickly and put my arm on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" She turned quickly to see who had grabbed her, and when she saw me, she seemed to be relieved.

"Oh… I thought you were that witch." She made no attempt to pull away.

"If she is your enemy, I am your enemy, too." Worry was obviously written on her features. I didn't like saying these things to her, but I had to. It was my duty.

Suddenly the worry just disappeared, and was replaced with a small smile.

"You aren't my enemy."

"And why is that?" she looked off into the distance once again in thought.

"It takes two to become enemies. You must think of me as your enemy, and I must think of you as mine." She lifted one of her delicate hands and placed it over mine. "I don't think of you as an enemy."

Was this another kind of magic…?

"And my guess is that you don't think of me as yours."

…a magic that invades my chest…

"So we can't be enemies."

…and causes these feelings?

She gave my hand a slight squeeze before returning to the cell for a moment. When she came back out, she had she arm around the shoulder of the desert witch's sister, Ellie.

"Please let us go, Anwar." There was no smile on her face. Just a pleading look in the eyes. Olly was going to get on him for this later.

"Go." I turned my back on them as I heard their footsteps ascend the stairs to the main hall. I stood there for quite some time, frozen.

When I was about to turn and leave, I heard quick, tiny steps descending the stairs. I froze once again, not knowing what to expect.

"Anwar." it was _her_ voice.

"Why are you still here?" it was quiet for some time before I heard her step closer. In moments, she was right behind me. She lifted out her hand to gently touch my back.

"Thank you… for everything." She withdrew her hand slowly, hesitantly. I wasn't sure if she had left or not. But when I turned to face her, she was gone. I hadn't even heard her leave.

I must be losing my touch.

* * *

"Anwar, where are the prisoners?" I refused to meet the desert witch's glare.

"I let them go." I braced myself, waiting for the pain to come.

But it never did.

"Yes. I heard from one of the nomads that…" she didn't have to say it. I knew what she was going to say… and how she was going to handle the issue. "It seems that I need to strengthen the curse a bit." I had to avoid _her_. I couldn't let her see me again. Not the way Olly was going to make me.

I once again braced myself, and this time I felt the pain.

_

* * *

_

_I'll edit it later. I don't really feel like it now. I finally have my plot all set out now :) _

_Stay tuned for chapter four!_


	4. curse of the void swordsman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Hey again! Still not bored? Well, that's good on my part :) poor Anwar… always being picked on and such. Oh, and for those of you who haven't beaten the game, you might not get any huge spoilers :)_

_I'm thinking about changing the major events to work with the story better. _

* * *

Aria's POV

"T-Tournament?" the mayor of Rhoan gave me a bright smile.

"Why, yes. Your friend, Rex, took the liberty of entering you. We expect great things from Hero of Kaleila!" my eyes widened as he turned to speak with someone else. After that, he left.

"Aw, don't worry too much about it, Aria. You'll beat the snot outta' all them fightin' dudes." I grimaced at the thought. "Especially all the teachers of the four great schools. You can beat them, _easy_."

I sighed and began to walk home.

I wonder if Anwar's going to enter…

* * *

"Wow! There sure are a lot of people here!" There were people from all over here for the tournament. There were shouts of excitement and curses of annoyance as people pushed through crowds to get where they needed to be. "I'm surprised they all fit in this little town." finished Mieli.

"It is a very popular event held once every ten years." explained Ur. "Of course people would come from all over. I don't really see _why_ people would want to watch others pummel each other, but they seem to enjoy it."

"Well, _I_ think it's awesome! None of these guys seem worthy enough to fight Aria!" I looked around to see massive bodybuilder-type guys and a mysterious person in a hood with many daggers at his or her waist. I could feel the corners of my mouth pulling down.

"Don't worry, Aria. I'd bet my life that you'll win!" I laughed and mumbled a "thanks."

"(…Aria.)" I turned to Neaki.

"Yeah?"

"(…isn't that…that swordsman?)" She pointed to my left and I quickly turned. She lowered her hand slowly and said, "(…he went down the road...)" I didn't wait to hear Rempo's smug remarks about the boy. I turned and ran in the direction Neaki had pointed to. When I came to the road that led to the abandoned house, I stopped. I didn't see anyone down here, let alone the desert swordsman.

"Why are you following me?" I turned around to see Anwar staring at me with a very annoyed look.

"Anwar!" There wasn't a look of recognition on his face. Just that annoyed expression. He didn't reply to me.

"So, uh… are you entering the tournament?" He started walking in my direction, and then right by me.

"What I do has nothing to do with you. Go away, _nuisance_."

My eyes widened with hurt.

"He did _not_ just say that!" screamed Rempo. "You should go kick his-!"

"Rempo." The fire spirit turned in annoyance to Ur. "Be quiet." He huffed and sat down on my shoulder.

"Did I do something?" The swordsman stopped walking, but he still didn't face me. "Did I say something back at the palace to make you hate me? Is there something I can do to-"

"You've done enough." He broke out into a sprint, and before I knew it, he was gone.

* * *

Anwar's POV

I wanted to scream out to her what I really wanted to say. I wanted to return her smile; I didn't want to ignore her.

The curse had prevented me from doing so.

I hated Olly for this. It was another feeling I had learned from the girl. I had hated how she made me _feel_, how she made me go out of my way to worry about her. I hated that I made her feel like _she_ was the one who had done something wrong.

My feet carried me to the abandoned house. I slammed the door and slid to the ground.

Why me?

What had I done to deserve this eternal punishment?

Why did I have to say those things to the only person who had ever shown kindness to me?

Why was it that I had the feeling I would never receive her kindness again?

The answer was Olly. The girl had defeated the evil witch once… maybe she could do it again. But how would he ask her when the curse was still in effect? I had to find a way.

I would sneak into her house tonight.

* * *

I easily slipped in through the unlocked window. She was asleep soundly in her bed, and I tip-toed over to her. Due to an earlier experiment, I had discovered that Olly's curse was weaker at night, when the witch herself was asleep. I gathered all the willpower I had to whisper to her.

"Hello." I heard a mumble in return, and she whispered my name.

Good. She knew it was me.

"Listen very closely. Are you listening?" I detected a faint movement from her head, which I assumed was a nod. "You have to trust me. I do not wish to be cruel to you. I didn't mean anything I said." Her face relaxed, but it seemed troubled. "It is Olly's curse."

Before I knew it, a small, delicate hand had made its way to mine, which was resting on the edge of her bed.

"We aren't enemies." I gave her hand a slight squeeze before bending my head down to hers.

I used my free hand to brush her bangs away from her forehead before brushing my lips against it. I pulled back and saw a gentle smile resting on her features. I gave her one of my own, even if she couldn't see it. "We're allies."

I retrieved my hand and made my way back out the window.

* * *

Aria's POV

A sliver of light shone onto my pillow, and I lifted a hand to shield my eyes. I pulled myself up slowly and used my free hand to prop myself up. I rubbed both eyes before opening them to scan my room. There on the table rested the Book of Prophecy. And there on my lap, rested the fire spirit.

"Only four days until the tournament. What are you going to do before then?"

I glanced over to my window, which was open a crack.

I looked down to the little red boy with a sad smile.

"I'm going to pay Olly a quick visit."

* * *

_Sigh~ my shoulders hurt. I would've had this up yesterday, but I had cheerleading practice. I'm the stupid base so I have to lift everyone up. I'm a small girl, so I don't see why I'm stuck there! And NO, I'm not tall, or big around the waist, either. I'm normal sized! Well, see ya' next time :)_


	5. the only cure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Don't feel like writing an author's note. Enjoy chapter five :)_

* * *

Anwar's POV

I was standing in the same spot I was yesterday. I observed the bustling crowds with an uncontrolled grimace on my face.

"Excuse me. You're…Anwar, right?" I turned my head to see the green-haired novelist that speaks with _her_ a lot. I gave a faint nod of my head and he continued, "Do you know where Aria went? She left town and the tournament is in four days. I'm afraid she won't make it back in time. I was going to go get her."

Away from town? That had to be…

I looked at the ground.

The novelist gave me a curious stare, but I didn't care.

She had believed me. She was going to cure the curse.

"I know where she is." I looked back at the relieved man. "But you cannot retrieve her."

* * *

Aria's POV

"You know why I'm here." I glared at the evil witch with malice- something I rarely did.

The old woman just chuckled and said, "I'm not sure I do." She grinned evilly. "Why don't you tell me?"

I resisted the urge to scream at the woman. "I demand you remove Anwar's curse!"

"Tsk tsk. You mustn't lose your temper." I pulled out my twin swords, Genesis, and continued my glare at the woman. "Oh, you seem very serious about this. May I ask why you care so much about this little curse?"

"It's not the curse I care about, it's who you cast it on!" I took a few menacing steps toward her, gritting my teeth. "He did nothing to deserve it! You're just heartless and cruel!"

She started playing with her mangled fingernail, and glanced up at me saying, "Are you _sure_ that's why you want to save him?"

I was taken aback by this. I could feel my cheeks heating up a little, but I ignored it.

"Dispel the curse or I'll do it the hard way!"

"Now _that's_ how a chosen should act!" cheered Rempo. The other three spirits shushed him.

"Killing me won't break the curse." She reminded me. I frowned at this, but didn't drop my weapons. I tried to calm my voice.

"What do I have to do?" the old woman smiled.

"If you can find a way to break the curse, I will never bother him again." I looked into the desert witch's eyes. She wasn't lying, I could tell. "Do we have a deal?" I hesitated a moment, questioning my own power, and what I would be able to do…

…and then Anwar's face flashed in my mind for a split moment.

"Deal." I returned my weapons to the book, and walked out of the palace.

* * *

It was night by the time I had gotten back to Rhoan. I was tired, but I had to see Anwar. I made my way to road where I had first seen him. He wasn't there. Maybe…

I turned around.

Nothing.

I sighed and continued walking towards the abandoned house. I gently pushed the door open, scanning the room for the boy.

There he was, lying on the bed, fully clothed. He hadn't bothered to go under the covers either.

I walked towards him, and bent down next to the bed.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He was cute. I gave a sad smile and lifted my hand to caress his sleeping face. My frown once again returned when I realized I couldn't do much for him. I had code scanned him once before, but I couldn't find the codes needed to remove the curse. I didn't have any leads to what it might be.

My eyes felt damp as I bent my heads toward his and closed my eyes.

"This is all I can do for you."

One tear fell before my lips met his.

* * *

_Very short, I know. Sue me. Has anyone realized Anwar never once said Aria's name? Or thought it? (I think he didn't. he wasn't supposed to lol) Hee hee just a little something you should know :) Next chapter will be longer, I promise!_


	6. no regrets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Sorry about the late update. I was away on vacation :)_

_Who cares, though! Chapter six is here! Enjoy!_

* * *

Anwar's POV

I awoke to an annoying _thump_. I opened one eye to scan the room I was in, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I sighed and closed it.

_Thump. Thump._

I propped myself up on both arms and looked around in annoyance. My eyebrows were scrunched in confusion when I heard the noise was a pattern of _thump_s. I slowly lifted my right hand to place it on my chest, which seemed to be the source.

My eyes widened with understanding.

* * *

Aria's POV

"Are we ready to go?" I grabbed the Book of Prophecy off my desk and nodded to Mieli. Rempo and Neaki were busy exchanging sarcastic remarks, and Ur was in the book doing some research. Mieli looked at me worriedly, but I just smiled and walked out the door, Rempo and Neaki floating angrily behind.

"The last thing we need is another Neaki!" Rempo gave me a glare that was a cross between annoyed and concerned. Neaki ignored the rude comment; I could tell she was worried.

I guess it's because I hadn't spoken much since last night.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, guys. I guess my minds on other things." Neaki gave a nod of understanding before returning to the book. Rempo wasn't as easy to convince, though.

"That's not all, Aria. It's about that purple-haired guy isn't it?" I gave him a sad smile.

"I've already faced the fact that I couldn't do anything. I'll improve my skills and try again later, but now, I can't do anything." The fire spirit was about to object, but Mieli spoke up.

"C'mon, Rempo. There's something I wanna show you."Mieli grabbed his hand, gave me a quick wink, and pulled him into the book.

I would have to thank her later.

* * *

I was alone now. The spirits were in the book, and I had time to myself. My life had really taken a turn when I became the chosen of the Book of Prophecy.

I was heading out of town to train- something to keep my mind off of things- when I heard a cough. I looked up, annoyed at the person who had interrupted my thoughts of keeping my thoughts away.

He was just sitting there, under a tree, _smiling_ at me. The cause of my distressed feeling was right there.

"A-Anwar?" It wasn't a smirk. It was a genuine smile. His amber eyes sparkled in a way I thought they never would. He cocked his head cutely to the side, as if responding to his name.

I stood there for an awkward moment or two, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I asked him if he needed something.

He stood up slowly, brushing off his pants before slowly walking up to me- that smile still in place. We were about three feet apart when he spoke, "Who would've thought?" he scanned me head to toe. "That it would be _you_?"

My eyebrows crunched up in confusion. Was that another insult? I was about to say something smart in reply, but he caught my left hand in both of his.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

I stared, expressionless, at the man before me.

How did I do what? He's acting strange, too… he's acting… _normal_.

"I don't understand." I finally admitted. He took my hand and held it to his chest, and I felt the warm _thump_ hit against my palm. My eyes widened as I understood.

"The curse is…?" he simply nodded, that innocent smile still in place.

"I owe you my life. I wish to join you on your journey, so that I may protect you." My eyes widened at that.

"But it's dangerous and-" he set a tan finger on my lips.

"What else do I have to do here? I am free from Olly's grasp, and I am now free to live my life. I wish to spend that life with you, doing what I can to aid you on your journey." I couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto my lips.

"Fine. But instead of a bodyguard, how about a partner?" He was silent for a moment, as if thinking it over.

"I guess I could deal with that." His smile grew larger for a brief moment before releasing my hand. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He lifted his hand to caress my cheek.

"I don't regret abducting you."

* * *

_Oi… once again, sorry for the late update. It was kinda' slow but I got myself moving. It's a little longer than the last one, which was VERY short, so I'm happy about that. But i think my chapters are getting shorter every time O.o i promise to have a longer one up soon! I finished this up pretty late so…_

…_I think my eyes are bleeding…_

_Stay tuned for chapter 7!_


	7. Hell no!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Sorry about the late update, we're doing summer cleaning . anyway, here it is! Chapter seven!_

* * *

Aria's POV

"We good to go?" I glanced at Anwar, who would now be traveling with us. He smiled and gave a faint nod. I smiled back, and opened the book. "Okay, Ur, where do we have to go now?" The lightning spirit floated in front of me.

"That's the thing, Aria. You've done everything up until now. Why don't you take a break?" I had to gasp at this.

"B-But Kullervo! What if he, I mean…"

"Every Hero needs a break." I gave a pout of complaint.

I turned to look at Anwar, who was standing in his same spot with a very confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side. "Anwar?"

"You've got an imaginary friend? What's his name…? Ur?" I immediately blushed, remembering that no one but the chosen could see the spirits.

"Well, uh… you've heard stories about the Book of Prophecy, right?" he nodded. "Well, you know about the four spirits, right?" _nod_. "And that they're invisible to everyone but the chosen?"

"_Ooooohhh_ that makes sense." Rempo raised an eyebrow and muttered something along the lines of "idiot." I cast a glare in his direction and he shut up.

"AAARRRIIIAAAAA!" I immediately flinched at his voice. He was coming… and fast. I ducked behind Anwar.

"Don't tell him where I am!" Anwar had a confused expression and I just put my finger on my lips.

An old man ran up to Anwar and asked if he had seen me. Of course, new to emotions and whatnot, he hesitated.

"N-No?"

"Wait a minute- is that you Aria?" I flinched, and quickly plastered on a big, but fake, smile. I jumped up with my arms open wide.

"Grandpa Vis!" I ducked down to give the little man a hug. "How've you been?"

"Quite fine, Aria. My, my! Who is this strapping young fellow?" I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit as I turned to the boy.

"This is Anwar. He's from the desert town." Vis began to circle the swordsman, observing him. He tapped on his arms and legs, confusing Anwar to no end. Finally he stopped circling and told him to smile. Anwar lifted his lips in what seemed like a smirk. The examination continued in that manner. I could hear Rempo snickering behind me, and I couldn't help a giggle or two of my own.

"I like him! You got a nice fellow here." I heated up and demanded what he meant by that. "You two are so much in love. I'm so jealous." Red overcame Anwar's tan face.

"Vis!" he turned to me, innocently. "I-It's not, I mean, well… we aren't _together_ like that! Don't just go on assuming!"

"But I'm not assuming, just stating the fact." Rempo finally broke out in laughter. The rest were snickering and even Ur seemed to be enjoying this.

"Sir, we're not… well…" Anwar rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No need to be shy, young one. When a boy comes to a certain age, he starts to develop certain feelings that he himself doesn't understand-"

"Vis!" The little man turned his head to me, that innocent look still in place.

"That's exactly it!" Vis and I turned to see Anwar with an admiring look on his face. "I don't understand any of it!" Rempo was rolling on the ground now, and I could feel all the heat in my body rise up to my face.

"Well, Vis, we'd better go now. I've got training to do." I tucked my book under my arm and motioned Anwar to follow.

"That reminds me… good luck in the tournament." I stopped and looked back at Vis.

"Tournament?"

"Yes. You know, the one held every ten years? Determines who the strongest person in the world is? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Actually, I do remember Rex mentioning something like that. He signed me up, actually. I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Did he tell you he made banners and signs that say 'Aria the hero, take their health down to zero' and he's gonna' be handing them out?"

"He did _what_?!"

* * *

"But that's so _cheesy_!"

"It's _genius_!"

"Genius? 'Take their health down to zero?' What is this, a video game?!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Where are they?" I looked around the room. I spotted posters and flags with the cheesy phrase written on every one. I walked over to them, picked them all up in one armful, and took them outside.

"Hey- what are you doing??" I set the "me merchandise" on Rex's bonfire and lit it. Rex was complaining about the cost of it and I pulled out my money pouch, counted out 2,000 mystic jewels, and handed them to him.

"No more posters." He frowned, but nodded, and we walked back in the house.

"You… _huff_… run… _huff_… really… _huff_… fast…" I turned my head to see Anwar bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, hey Anwar. I was just leaving." The swordsman lifted his head with eyes and mouth wide open.

"_What_?" Anwar let out a loud groan and propped himself up on Rex's doorframe.

"Who's that?" Rex jerked his head in Anwar's direction.

"That's Anwar, a friend of mine." Rex looked him over with a disapproving look. Anwar took a step back, obviously feeling uncomfortable under Rex's stare.

"Well, we should go. Anwar, where are you staying tonight?" He didn't say anything for a moment. A soft pink appeared across his tan face and muttered something about "not expecting to stay so long."

I looked over at Rex, who looked back with a confused stare. I willed him to understand with the puppy eyes. Suddenly he understood and took a step back.

"Oh, _HELL_ no!"

"Please, Rex? Just until after the tournament?"

"Nuh-uh. _NOT_ gonna' happen!"

"It's either your place or mine." Rex, being the brother-like figure he was, wasn't gonna' let a guy he didn't know stay in my house. He reluctantly accepted. Anwar just stood there like a child watching his parents fight. "Thanks, Rex! I owe you one!" I stepped in for a hug. He sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You owe me." He confirmed. I peered over Rex's shoulder to see Anwar looked _very_ ticked off.

How cute.

* * *

_There! A long chapter, just as I promised! Now I can sleep tonight without any guilt :D and also, there will be some more Anwar/Aria fluff coming up so look forward to it! Bye bye! See ya' in chapter eight!_


	8. I love you, Aria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_I apologize for late updates TT^TT If you're reading this, then that means you've either been keeping track of my story or just discovered it. If you're one of the first, I thank you :D Even if you are one of the second, I still appreciate people reading my stories. Thank you._

* * *

Anwar's POV

I had to admit that the green-haired boy was strange.

He seemed to dislike me for a reason I didn't know, and when I asked him about it, he glared and turned his back on me. It made me look back from the very moment I met him, trying to find a reason for such dislike. After a few minutes of pondering, I sighed and looked at the ceiling. She had asked the boy, Rex, to stay in his home until the tournament. He was obviously not happy about it, but agreed, anyway. I had been forced to sleep on the floor, but it honestly didn't bug me at all. I had slept in harder conditions. I was just happy to be indoors. And the reason I was in a warm home was because of _her_.

She had done so much for me since the moment I met her. She had acknowledged me, had given me gifts, and had removed the curse. She had made me feel wonderful things that I didn't know I was capable of feeling. It was all because of her.

The nomad had spoken of _love_. I don't recall ever feeling such an emotion, but I had heard of it, and what it did to a person's mind. If this feeling I had for the girl wasn't love, I didn't know what was.

I wasn't tired, and only a few hours of sleep were necessary for me.

I decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

Rempo's POV

Her sleeping face was so peaceful, and it tore at my heart.

I always say mean things to her, but I don't mean it, and she knows that. We're friends. Unfortunately, with the way things are going with the brick wall, we will never be more than that. It was obvious she had strong feelings for Bricky, and he had strong feelings for her, even if he didn't understand them.

"_I was here first!" _I wanted to scream. _"Keep your hands off her! She's mine!"_

Even if I tried, he wouldn't hear me. That fact just made things worse.

My inner tantrum had been disturbed when I heard the door creak. I was immediately on guard. I quickly turned my head towards the door, watching as it opened very slowly.

I wanted to scream when I saw who it was.

Bricky looked around the room and _smiled_, which only made things worse. He quietly walked over to where Aria was sleeping, and I wanted to rip his throat out with my iron-clad arms.

He knelt down next to her bed and folded his arms on top of the mattress, setting his head down on top of them. I couldn't do anything to stop it. Sure, I could burn him to a crisp, but Aria would never talk to me again after that.

"Hey." He whispered. She smiled in her sleep and whispered his name softly. "There's something I want to tell you." Her cheeks began to pink a light pink in the darkness, and her smile grew even wider.

I could only watch in horror as he muttered the words, "I love you" with such sincerity and honesty.

I could feel my eyes burning as he leaned in and kissed her, and then left as quietly as he came. I wasn't sure if she was still smiling, because she rolled over, and I couldn't see her face.

I had been with her from the start. I was there for her when she needed someone to rely on. _I_ was the one who loved her first.

And then some random guy without a heart walks in and she's all over him.

The pain was too great. I could feel the tears quickly evaporate on my naturally hot skin. I floated over closer to the book, which rested on her table in the middle of the room.

I took one last glance at her sleeping figure before retreating into the book.

"I love you, Aria."

* * *

Anwar's POV

"Where the hell were you?!" Rex was raising his voice at me, once again.

"I was taking a walk." I had this strange feeling in my stomach that if I told him the truth, I would never see the day of the tournament.

"What do you mean, '_taking a walk?_"

"It means going outside for some fresh air, walking around town for some time to think about personal problems-"

"I know what it means!"

"If you knew, the why did you ask? You confuse me." The boy yelled out in frustration, jumped into his bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go to sleep!" I flinched at his loud voice, and considered disobeying. In the end, I did as I was told. Maybe some sleep is just what he needed to calm some of his new feelings down.

But what he couldn't stop thinking about now was the kiss he had given the girl. There seemed like there was someone else in the room, but he didn't see anyone, so he didn't worry about it too much.

I wonder if she'll remember tomorrow.

* * *

Aria's POV

I made a lunch for two and put it in my mom's old picnic basket. After I had finished with that, I grabbed the spare blanket out of my dresser and draped it over my shoulders.

"This was a wonderful idea, Mieli." The forest spirit blushed slightly, and helped me find the things I needed for preparation.

I grabbed my book, the basket, and double-checked to see if the blanket was still there. It was all perfect! I quickly ran over to Rex's house, delighted to find Anwar outside and Rex nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Anwar!" He immediately turned his head and looked at me curiously. "Wanna' have a picnic?"

* * *

_Ah-ha! Rempo is in love with Aria! I wonder if that surprised any of you… O.o; or maybe I think I surprised you, and you're all thinking I'm totally predictable… I'm hoping not ;D I hope you enjoyed chapter eight! I had a lot of fun writing this, even if I do feel sorry for Rempo TT^TT_

_Please don't kill me, Rempo fans!_

_Putting that aside, R&R!_

_Thanks, bye!_


	9. You know that I love you, right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! They mean a lot to me!_

* * *

Anwar's POV

"Pic…nic?" I had to admit I was glad to see her, but I didn't have any idea what she was talking about. She quickly looked around, as if searching for someone.

"Is Rex around?"

"No. He is inside." She smiled and grabbed my hand, which caused my stomach to tighten, and was pulling me towards the entrance of the town.

"Come on!" I obediently followed, curious as to what a "picnic" was. "Have you ever been to Sunny Hill?" I told her that I never recalled being in such a place. "It's a great place. A nice breeze is always blowing up there." She flashed one of her innocent smiles at me before turning around. Suddenly she stopped walking, but didn't release my hand.

"I have an idea. Let's race!" A race? She would surely lose. I don't see why she would bother wasting her breath on something such as that.

I raised an eyebrow, and told her my thoughts.

"I would not lose! I happen to be a very fast runner, thank you very much." I didn't compliment her, and she says thank you?

I couldn't help but smirk at her and say, "Then why don't we find out?" she smiled, laughed, and then started running.

I easily kept up with her. She was fast, but not nearly as fast as me. When she saw me gaining on her, she giggled and sped up a bit.

I let out a deep sigh and decided to humor her.

* * *

Aria's POV

"These are my favorite kind." I passed a sandwich to Anwar, and he carefully inspected it before taking a bite. "Well, what do you think?" He simply nodded and continued his meal.

When we were finished, I laid down on the blanket I had spread out and closed my eyes.

The breeze felt so nice. I was warm outside today, but the wind was cool and refreshing.

"Can I ask you something?" I opened one eye to look up at Anwar.

"Yeah, anything." He seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing.

"Is there anyone you love?" I immediately sat up and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Wh-what?" He repeated his question, and this time I detected a slight pink on his tan cheeks. "Well, I… I mean, well… I don't know, _maybe_." He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"How are you not sure? Isn't it something everyone should know?" He sure learned his emotions fast.

"Well, um…" My face was getting really hot, and I knew it looked like a tomato. "I… I guess so. Um, well… no." He bent his head down a little with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, I see." Was he _disappointed_?

"I mean, YES! Yes, I do!" He looked up again, this time his smile less sad.

"Oh, okay." He said, "I do, too."

I had to admit I was _DEAD_ curious. Of course, my curiosity got the better of me. I asked. He refused to tell. I complained. He apologized. The cycle continued.

"But, why?" I complained.

"You tell me first."

"No way!"

"Then I guess you'll never know."

"Not fair!"

"I know."

He smirked and looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes a little. Of course, I was annoyed with him, but we both knew that wouldn't last long.

"What's wrong, Rempo?" I turned my head to see Mieli trying to comfort Rempo for some reason. I cocked my head a bit o the side, questioning it. "There's something wrong with Rempo. He hasn't spoken all day."

"What, am I not allowed to talk for a day?! Just mind your own business!" Rempo quickly flew to the top of the tree, away from everyone else. The sprits called for him to come down, and Mieli even went up there to try and convince him. Still, he wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Anwar? I'll be right back, okay?" before I could let him reply, I slipped off my jacket and tossed it on the ground. The tree was thin, but I knew it could hold me. I had done it a few times before this.

I grabbed onto the first branch with both hands, swung my right leg over, and then stood up, trying to avoid hitting my head. I repeated that process until I got to the top, where Rempo was floating.

"Hey." He seemed to jump at my voice, but he didn't turn around."Are you alright, Rempo? They're right; there's definitely something wrong with you."

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." His voice was softer than when he spoke with Mieli.

"No, you're not. C'mon, Rempo. You can talk to me." He slowly turned his body to look at me, and when he did, I could see a frown plastered over his features.

"I know I can, Aria, but I don't know if it's something I can really talk about."

"So you admit something's wrong?" he sighed and nodded. "Don't worry. Just tell me what's bugging you." He hesitated for a moment, and his face was getting a bit red.

"Are… are you in love with that guy?"

I stared with my eyes wide open and my mouth slightly parted. _This_ was what had been bugging him?

"'Cause if you don't- I mean…" His voice trailed off, and he looked out into the meadow.

"What are you doing up there?" I heard Anwar's voice come from below, and I came up with some excuse about looking for a bird nest.

"Well, Rempo… that's a difficult question. I'm not sure myself."

"Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

I could feel a tightening sensation in my chest, and I didn't know what to say to him. And I couldn't understand why my heart fluttered at his words.

"No… I didn't know." He gave a sad smile before leaning in to kiss my cheek. I could feel the heat rising higher and higher, right to the spot where his lips made contact with my skin.

"Well, I do. And I always will. And, well… for a spirit, that's a long time." He chuckled and floated back down to the other spirits, leaving me speechless at the top of the old tree.

* * *

_Sigh~ that's another chapter down. I'm not completely satisfied with this one, but it will have to do .I'm going to start aiming for at least 1,000 words a chapter. It's 2:15a.m. So I don't feel like proofreading it, and I just really wanted to get this up. Thanks for reading, and don't forget: R&R!_


	10. thank you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_I'm so sleepy… It's been like that for a while now… I stay up late too much. I forced myself to start this, but it wasn't so hard finishing it. Enjoy :D_

Anwar's POV

"Did you find the nest?" I held her hand as she jumped down from the lowest branch. After she brushed her skirt off, she gave me a confused look. "You were looking for a nest, weren't you?" Her eyes suddenly widened and she nodded.

"Oh, the nest! No, I thought there was one but I was wrong, hahaha." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled. Something about that smile seemed… forced. "Well, uh…" She glanced around until she found the book, and she stared at it for a while.

"Um…" My voice seemed to have brought her out of her trance-like state, and she gave the forced smile again and laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry! Y-You know, it's getting late. The tournament's tomorrow and I should really get some shuteye." She quickly cleaned up the plates, and I made some foolish attempts at helping. She smiled and took over. "You can take these back to Rex. I'm sure he hasn't eaten, yet." I nodded and took the basket from her. She draped the blanket over her shoulders and tucked her book under her right arm.

"Um… I think I'll wait here for a few more minutes. Goodnight." He nodded and gave a small smile before leaving.

Something was seriously, very wrong with her.

* * *

Aria's POV

"C'mon out, Rempo. What's wrong?" Mieli was obviously worried about the fire spirit, but I didn't worry as much. It wasn't that I didn't care- I did, really- it's just that I had my own problems to worry about.

Rempo was in love with me.

And, even if I hadn't told anyone, I was in love with Anwar.

"Leave him be, Mieli. He's just sulking as usual." Ur was reading something off of my bookshelf, but had turned his head to Mieli in an effort to silence her.

"But something is seriously wrong. Did he tell you anything, Aria?" The two spirits had turned their heads towards me. Even Neaki, who had been floating in a corner, obviously not interested, tilted her head in my direction.

"…No, he didn't." The lightning and ice spirits turned back to what they were doing, and Mieli floated off to find somewhere to sulk.

I had to lie. Things would be weird enough between Rempo and I. I wouldn't be able to stand the awkwardness of all the spirits.

"Anyway, Aria.-You should go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." I nodded and went to my bed, plopped down and slept, not bothering to change or get under the covers.

* * *

Rempo's POV

Why did I have to go and do that?! Why couldn't I have just been happy for her?! Why did I have to be so selfish?!

I slammed my iron-clad arm against the wall of the empty room, causing a loud echo to vibrate the whole space.

Things won't be the same, I know it. They won't ever be, unless I claimed that it was a joke. Just a cruel joke.

But I can't do that to her. She would be hurt and mad, and I wouldn't be able to stand having her mad at me, hated me.

My arm started to feel heavy, and I let it drag to the ground, going down with it.

* * *

Aria's POV

"Today's the day. Don't worry about anything. Win. Just win. That's all you have to do. Use the Genesis and whip them all! Yeah, that's it! You can do it!" I was giving myself a pep talk in the mirror, when I heard Mieli giggle behind me. I turned around and smiled at her, letting the three spirits lead me out.

Three…

No! Don't worry about a thing! Tear yourself up after the tournament! Right now, you gotta' focus!

"Hey, there." I was too lost in my own thoughts, that I hadn't noticed Anwar approach me.

"O-Oh! Hi, Anwar!" He laughed at my wide eyes.

"You don't have to be that surprise. It's only natural that I would come, right?" I smiled at him and nodded. I took the Genesis twin blades from the Book of Prophecy and asked Anwar to hold it, who seemed happy to be of use.

When we got to the arena, the mayor came up behind me and pushed me towards the ring. "You're late, Aria. You're in the first match!" I didn't have time to say a proper goodbye, but quickly turned and waved to Anwar, who laughed and waved back.

"Our first contestant, _Aria_!" I made my way up the steps to the ring, everyone's eyes on me. I couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"How can she lift those blades?" "She's cute! I hope she wins!" "Who let their kid compete?" all the shouts and cheers were echoed in my head. I flinched at the loudness, but turned my whole body in Anwar's direction as I heard his voice above the others.

"You can do it, Aria! I know you can!"

That's the first time he had ever said my name.

With new confidence, I turned towards my opponent's side.

"Our second contestant, _Duran_!" He slowly made his way up to the ring, looking at me with disappointment.

"Just my luck to be up against you in the first round, huh?" I gave him a sad smile, but wished him good luck.

The round ended quickly, with me being the victor. All I had to do was dodge his first attack and knock his sword out of his clumsy grip. I gave him a quick apology before my next match. I took on the master's of the four schools, and beat them all, to everyone's surprise. I was fast on my feet, and dodged every blow made in my direction. I had to jump a lot fighting Haochi, but he was a little easier than the rest, seeing as he didn't fight close-range, and it was a small ring.

I wiped the area right above my eyebrow with my jacket sleeve, not wanting to get my hands sweaty. My grip was already starting to loosen with fatigue, and I couldn't afford anything else that might make me drop my swords.

I was surprised to see his majesty enter the ring. I asked him why he was there, and he replied saying that he should be allowed to enter, seeing as he was an able-bodied man and part of the country. I shrugged as the mayor rung the bell, signaling for the fight to begin.

He started charging up for what seemed to be Gustav's secret move, so I moved in quickly for an attack, then quickly jumped back and dodged his own. He stood in the middle of the ring and began to charge for another attack. I made a half-circle around his majesty and slammed into him from behind causing him to fall forward. He lost grip of his sword, and the fight had been won.

"I don't believe it! The winner of the tournament is none other than the Kaleilan Hero, Aria!" There were shouts and screams, and I laughed as I dropped my swords to cover my ears. I looked around for Anwar, and when I spotted him in the back, I waved, receiving a wide grin and wave of his own.

"I knew you could do it, Aria!" It came from Anwar's direction, but it wasn't him. The voice was… louder. "You didn't believe me, but did I prove you _wrong_ or what, haha!"

I stood on the tips of my toes so I could see him. He was smiling, laughing, and floating amongst the other spirits. I could feel the dampness of my eyes and I smiled at him, and mouthing a "thank you."

* * *

_Phew, that took a lot outta' me. So tired…_

_I know I took a while to update, but please stick with me! I promise to finish this story, if it's the last thing I do! Oh, right! R&R! Thanks :D_

* * *


	11. the way you are

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_I can't believe I made it this far :D I really hope you love reading this story as much as I love writing it._

* * *

Aria's POV

"The tournament is over, so we should leave tomorrow." I turned to Ur, who made the suggestion. I sighed and nodded.

"You're right. We oughtta' leave as soon as possible." I picked up the Book of Prophecy from its usual spot on my table, and walked out the door. "Anwar should be at Rex's house… but there's still the chance that he kicked him out earlier than expected." Mieli laughed and Neaki gave an amused smirk at the thought.

I, too, was laughing when I heard a voice come from my left. "What's so funny?" I quickly turned, not at all surprised that he was there, and ran up to Anwar.

"Oh, hey! Nothing, just talking to the spirits."

"You weren't talking about _me_, were you?" I gave a fake, surprised gasp.

"Who, me? Never." He laughed and started walking in the direction of Rex's house. "Where are you going? We have to leave."

"Sorry, but I left the _Sandy_ _Anwar_ at your friend's house." I stared at him for a moment before giggling at the name.

"You named your sword after you?" He blushed and told me that Olly had named it, and he just hadn't bothered to change it.

"Fine, then I'll just change it to the _Aria_." I also blushed, and ran up to punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"No way! That would be so embarrassing!" It was amazing how we had become so close in such little time. I was happy that he had opened up to me. He wasn't like this around Rex, Vis, or anyone else.

I felt special. It was the first time since I had gotten the Book of Prophecy, and that was the first time I'd ever felt special. It was a new feeling, even to me.

And I loved it.

"Well, then help me come up with a name." I laughed and tapped my chin in thought.

"How about…" I pictured the sword in my mind.

It had a purple sheath… that much stood out. The hilt was elegant, curvy. It was also very large, and seemed like a heavy item to be carrying around. But it seemed well taken care of… powerful… an excellent sword. I smiled as the perfect name entered my mind.

"Rempo." He looked at me in confusion for a moment.

"Rempo? Isn't that the name of one of your spirit friends?" I smiled and nodded, looking over to the fire spirit.

He was looking away, pretending to be interested in a nearby tree, and fidgeting with his feet.

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my features. He could be so cute at times.

"I like it. Rempo, then…" He gave me one of his wide grins. "Well, I better go get it or else we can never leave, huh?" I waved goodbye as he ran to Rex's house.

I saw Rempo whisper something to Mieli, and she grabbed the other two spirits and dragged them into the book, going on about something about flower meanings.

I knew what he was doing. He wanted to talk.

"Hey, um… Aria? I wanna' apologize for what I said the other day. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. And… thanks. You know… the sword and all…" I had stopped in the middle of the road, and was absorbing every word he said.

"No, I'm glad you did. And... no problem." I had to lie again. I didn't wanna' know. His words had caused my stressed state. But there was one thing I had to tell him.

"Look, Rempo… I treasure our friendship. I really do. I don't want anything weird going on between us that might ruin it." He listened closely, nodding here and there.

"I understand. Don't worry about it. Pretend it never happened." He gave me his usual grin. It looked pain-filled… and I gave him a smile of my own, even if it hurt.

He won't just forget it. I hurt him, I know it. He said it himself that he will always love me. It hurt so badly… I hurt my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Rempo. I love you, too. You know that." He gave me a sad smile.

"But not in the way that I love you." I looked at the ground for a long moment and shook my head.

There was an awkward silence between us. I hated what I had to do to him. I just loved Anwar _so_ much… and that love had crushed his. "I feel really guilty, you know." I admitted.

"Feeling guilty proves that you're human…" His smile had faded, and was replaced with a depressed frown. "…which we both know I'm not…" He lifted his eyes to mine, and I froze.

"I don't feel guilty. What's _wrong_ with me?" He gave a distressed laugh, and he let his head fall. "Why did I have to be born like this? Do you think if I was born a human, things could be different between us?" His voice was choked, and I could tell he was hurting. His words stung my eyes and chest, and I had an urge to hold him… to tell him that everything would be fine. "If I was human, could you love me the way I love you?" He finally lifted his head again, and I saw steam coming off of his face. He was crying. His naturally hot skin was causing his tears to evaporate as soon as they hit his cheek.

"I love you the way you are, Rempo. I-"

"That's not enough!" he was human-sized now, and I noticed that he had been growing as our conversation went on. "Why do you think I'm always this size? _Your_ size?" I felt the first tear fall, as it made a river from my eye to my chin. "It's because I wanna' be as human as possible!" I lifted my hand to wipe my eyes on my sleeve. He grew quiet, waiting for me to say something.

But I didn't know what to say. There was nothing _to_ say.

There was only one thing I could do.

I dropped the book and ran.

* * *

_Gasp! Could it be? A cliff-hanger! Heehee I'm so evil _~_^ _and for some strange reason, this chapter reminds me of twilight O.o_

_Oh, well! Stay tuned for…chapter 12! R&R!_


	12. Injury

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 12!_

* * *

Aria's POV

I could hear him calling my name as I ran. My eyes stung, and it was hard to see where I was going. I almost tripped over a rock, but I composed myself, not stopping.

I knew that he couldn't follow me. He had to stay with the book. It was stupid, I know it was, and there are people after the Book of Prophecy. Someone tried to grab my arm, but I yanked it back and continued on ahead.

I ran until I finally tripped, fell, and scraped my right knee. I grabbed at my bloody knee with both hands, trying to force the blood flow to stop. I sobbed as I saw the red liquid begin to run down my calf in rivers. I moved my hands apart to look at the wound.

I gasped at the piece of glass that was wedged in my leg. I tried to pull it out, but that only resulted in more pain. I sat there for a minute, trying to ignore the hot, piercing sensation.

"What's wrong, Aria?" I tried to hide my leg from him, covering it with both of my hands and turning away, but he easily turned me so I could face him. "What happened to you?" I lifted my gaze to his, but it was focused on my injury.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I managed to choke out.

"Nothing? _Nothing_? Have you seen that thing? Heaven knows how it must hurt." He pulled something from his belt, but I didn't see what. I was too busy trying to hide my face. "This will hurt for just a moment." Before I could see what he was doing, I felt a stabbing pain in my knee, and then it became numb. I instinctively grabbed at my leg, which was warm and sticky. I pulled back, disgusted. "Yeah, it is pretty gross." I looked up to his face, which was plastered with a worried smile. I didn't have the energy to smile back, so I just dropped my head. "Hey, I was just joking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I said that I was fine." He lifted my chin up with one of his tan hands, forcing me to look into his shining, amber eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Aria." He leaned in a little closer to whisper to me, "I may be new to feelings, but I'm not stupid." He dropped my chin and pulled back. I looked at the ground, afraid of what I was about to say.

"Rempo is in love with me." His eyes widened for a moment, and I had to look away. He was silent for a moment, as if hesitating.

"I won't let him have you." Surprised, I looked up to his determined face. "He can try all he wants, but I won't give you up."

I waited for the words that I longed to hear.

"He may be in love with you, but two can play at that game." He gave me a caring smile, and he finished tying the last knot on my bandage. "I'm in love with you, too."

Before I knew what I was doing, I shot forward, embracing the swordsman. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, and I laughed as his hesitant nature. My knee throbbed painfully, but I didn't care.

Anwar _loved_ me. I knew it all along, but it still meant so much to hear him say it.

"I love you, too, Anwar." His grip loosened for a moment, but he tightened it almost right away.

We were interrupted when I heard a long, drawn-out wolf whistle come from behind a tree. I quickly let go and turned towards the source. "I knew it! _I_ _knew_ _it_!"

"G-Grandpa Vis?!" I immediately lifted both hands to cover my red face, and Anwar looked around a bit confused by the situation.

"Aria… are you embarrassed to be with me?" I parted my hands to look at his cute, pitiful face.

"WH-What? No! I'm not embarrassed!" I couldn't help it! He was too cute!

"Ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed, either!"

"But you shield your face from me and the tiny, wrinkly man."

"_Hey_!" I had another urge to hug the boy before me. He was staring up at me with large, amber eyes that glistened with sadness. His lower lip stuck out a little bit; just enough to make him look all the much cuter.

"I'm sorry, Anwar! You know that I love you!" His smile reappeared and he embraced me once again. Vis chuckled and began to slink away.

"V-V-Vis!"

* * *

Anwar's POV

We began to run towards the place where she had said she dropped her book. When we got there, the book was still in place, thank goodness. Aria seemed a bit awkward, and mumbled an apology to someone I couldn't see.

"Are we ready to go?" I adjusted my belt, shoulder strap, and nodded. "Okay, then. Let's move!" We started walking in the direction towards the entrance of town, but she almost immediately stopped. "Um… Ur?" there was silence for a moment. "Where are we going?" Again, silence. "What? I don't sense anything." She quickly scanned the area, and I did the same, feeling a bit strange for doing so.

There it was. No, _there_. Whatever it was, it was moving, and fast.

"Anwar, do you see it?" I nodded and pulled out my sword, now called the _Rempo_. I scanned the area, trying to find an opening. There was a flash for a split moment, and I took the chance. I jumped in and slashed my sword down, missing it by inches.

"Who's that?" I looked through the dust and saw a man staring at Aria's book. He must be an enemy.

The man had brown hair and a scar over his left eye. "Are you the one they call Aria? The Kaleilan hero?" She hesitated a moment before nodded. "I am here to retrieve the Book of Prophecy. I don't want to hurt you, so I hope you cooperate."

* * *

_Darn. Now I'm gonna' have to draw a battle scene, aren't I? I apologize if it turns out bad. Not good at action, I'm afraid : / Oh well :) someone's gotta' write it! Oh, and I didn't bother editing it, so if I have a mistake, that's why. I always write these things so late at night… sigh~_

_I'm not exactly sure, but in the end, this story might have 18 or 19 chapters. I'm planning to write an epilogue, too, so it might be a 20 chapter story. I might make it shorter, depends on how I can fit the events in. R&R!_


	13. fire and sand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon Code or its characters in any way.

_This will be the last disclaimer… by now you should get that I don't own the game or anything to do with the game. Just this fanfiction, that is._

* * *

Aria's POV

"Oh, I'll give something to him all right!" Rempo shot forward, but was pulled back by an annoyed Neaki.

"(…idiot…)" He struggled for a moment more before finally giving up. Neaki pulled back and brushed herself off with a disgusted face in place.

"C'mon, Aria! Let's kick his-!"

"Rempo- calm down, will you?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I gave him a glare that said "say something again and I'll put shackles on your _mouth_." He sighed and shut up.

"Aria." I turned my head to Anwar, who had spoken. "I'll take him." I looked back over to the man, who just stood there staring, as if trying to hear our conversation.

"Be careful." He sent me a quick smirk.

"I always am."

Anwar shot forward; it was a blink-and-you'll-miss-it movement. He appeared behind the mysterious man, sword drawn and held high above his head. He swept his sword in a diagonal line, but the man disappeared. Anwar held his sword at the ground, not moving a muscle. He scanned the area with his eyes, trying to locate him. I unconsciously grabbed on tighter to the book. Anwar closed his eyes for a split moment, and then he opened them up and gasped, starting to run towards me.

Suddenly the man was feet away from me, sword in the air, and swiping downwards. I closed my eyes, screamed, and held my arms up, seeing as I didn't have any weapon.

I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I slowly opened one eye, and then both of my eyes shot open.

"Even I know that it is wrong to attack girls." Anwar was standing in front of me, using his giant sword as a shield for the two of us. The mysterious man shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"I really don't have time for this. Could you _please_ hand over the Book of Prophecy?"

"Oh, since he said please, of course we- like hell we will!"

"Rempo, shut up. Aria, draw the Genesis." I nodded to Ur, and then pulled my sword out of the book. Anwar, seeming satisfied that I had a form of protection, put his weight against his sword and pushed the man back.

The scarred man stumbled backwards, losing his footing for a moment. Anwar took the opening to shoot forward after him and pin him to the ground. They both lost their swords, and now Anwar was holding him by his neck.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" demanded Anwar. The man choked, trying to get air.

"M-My name is…H-Heath." The glare in Anwar's eyes was filled with anger and malice, yet his face remained emotionless and cold.

"And who sent you?" Heath tried many times to loosen the grip on his neck, but Anwar wasn't allowing it.

"P-Prince…V-Valdo…"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." There was a bloodlust in Anwar's voice that I hadn't heard before. I couldn't let him do it.

"Anwar, don't!" He didn't look away from the man's face. If anything, his grip tightened. "Anwar, stop!" I began to run towards them, and I could see that the man couldn't breathe, and that his face was turning an unnatural color. "ANWAR!" He blinked and loosened his grip for a moment, just enough time for Heath to catch his breath, but it was immediately put back in place.

"Anwar, stop this! I mean it!" I tried to remove his hands from Heath's neck, but he was just too strong. My eyes started to brim with tears as I tried something else.

I leaned up and kissed him.

His grip slowly loosened and he closed his eyes at equal speed. Seeing that Anwar was distracted, the scarred man scooted back. He didn't make any move to attack, but only stared at us.

I pulled back, and I felt my cheeks get warm when Anwar gave me a loving smile. He lifted a tan hand to wipe away a tear from my cheek. He seemed to remember the man all of a sudden, and turned towards him.

"You…" I cast him a quick glare.

"Augh… You're making this really hard for me to do. You guys look cute together." I blushed at the comment, and Anwar only nodded.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you can have the book." He sighed and stood up, taking his time to brush himself off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He gave a short bow. "You are an excellent fighter. We aren't done here. I wish to fight you again someday, but for now, I must take my leave." Before we could say anything, and quickly turned and ran. When he was out of sight, I turned to Anwar.

"What happened to you back there, Anwar?"He seemed a bit confused by my question. "You weren't… you."

"I'm sorry, Aria. If you do not want me to kill out of hate, I won't." I gave a quick chuckle at that, and stood up, pulling the swordsman up with me. "So where do we go from here?"

"Ur?" I turned to the lightning spirit, who was quiet in thought.

"Prince Valdo is the current host of Kullervo, and that man said that he was sent by the prince. Our only lead is to head in the direction we saw the man leave." I nodded and told Anwar what Ur had said.

"Seems like a good plan. Let's go."

* * *

Anwar's POV

We had been traveling all day and had stopped for the night. I helped Aria set up camp, and then she had fallen asleep.

I stared at her sleeping figure from behind the fire.

He cheeks were a light pink, a rose color maybe. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest heaved up and down in a steady pattern.

I quietly got up to walk over to where she lay.

I brushed a stray hair out of her face, and a small smile appeared on her face. I mimicked the movement and sat down next to her. I left one of my hands to rest on her face, caressing it. She was just so beautiful.

"And you're mine…" I finished aloud.

As I said that, I felt a sharp pain on my left arm, almost as if I had been hit. I clutched it with my opposite hand, and looked around.

There wasn't anything there. I sighed and let out a laugh. I must be getting paranoid or something.

I leaned my hand back down and set it on her face. I traced her jaw line with the pad of my thumb, and slowly leaned my head in to place a kiss.

I was knocked back by what seemed to be an invisible force. I rubbed my sore nose, which had been hit.

"Who is there?"

_…on Aria!_

I froze. Had I heard someone?

"Will…Will you repeat that?" there was silence for a moment.

_I said that I won't let you lay a finger on Aria!_

"Who are you?" For a second, all I heard were crickets and the flicker of the fire. I watched in amazement as a small figure began to materialize right before my eyes.

"Nice work, Ur. The code worked." The small figure seemed to be a boy in scarlet clothes with horns. His arms were clad in iron shackles, and his hair was red and wild like a flame.

"Rempo…?" I stared in disbelief as the small figure grew into a full-sized person. Along with his size, his lips grew into a smirk.

"Can't say it's a pleasure meeting you, Anwar. But there are a few things that I want to make clear with you." I hesitated before asking what that was. "First of all, do not touch Aria in my presence. Secondly, you break her heart, I break your face. Thirdly, you protect her with all you've got. Promise me you will."

It was still hard to believe that the spirit was visible and speaking to me, and about Aria.

"_Promise_ _me_." He gritted his teeth, and I nodded.

"I… I promise."

"Good. I'm glad we're clear on things. Now, if you wouldn't mind…" The fire spirit walked over to Aria's sleeping form and sat down next to her. The look he gave her was that of a lover's, and I couldn't help the pain that tugged at my newly awakened heart.

He was good to her.

Being a spirit, I'm sure that he can protect her better. He must be strong, seeing as he's one of the four spirits that guard the Book of Prophecy. He would always be with her, and he was with her before I even knew she existed. He had the emotions that I have yet to learn.

But I promised Aria.

I promised that I wouldn't let the fire spirit take her from me. I promised the red creature myself; I would take care of her.

"Just because I made you promise these things doesn't mean I've given up on her." I stared at the boy, and tried to remember if I had opened my mouth.

"I… I didn't say anything." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean? Of course you did. You said that you promised Aria that you wouldn't let me _take_ her from you, and that you even promised to _me_." My eyes widened even more if they could.

"Spirits can read minds…?" Rempo seemed just as surprised, and he muttered something to someone I couldn't see.

"Sweet, so I can read minds? What do you…? I can't?" He seemed disappointed about something, but I didn't know what. "Crap… no, I respect her privacy but I just wished that…"

"What are you talking about and to whom?" The horned boy turned angrily towards me.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" I gave him a glare of my own and turned away.

I scanned our surroundings, and made sure that no monsters were respawning anywhere. There weren't many trees, seeing that we were still in the fields.

Eventually, my eyes rested upon Aria.

Her little sighs that she gave off were calming, and her face looked pale, but pink on the cheeks from the fire. I guess you could say that she looked cute laying there.

"Hey, keep your thoughts to yourself." I glanced at the angered spirit, but my gaze fell back on the sleeping girl.

"Then stay out of them."

"I can't help it! Stop thinking and we won't have this problem!"

"I'm allowed to think of my own girl." Rempo shot up on this, but tried to remain quiet, unsuccessfully.

"_Your_ girl?! When is she all of a sudden _your_ girl?! You better watch that tongue of yours! Cats aren't the only creatures that steal them!"

"Be quiet or you'll wake her." He opened his mouth to say something, but almost immediately closed it. After a few times of repeating this process, he sighed and plopped back down.

"I _really_ don't like you, you know?"

"Your opinion doesn't matter. The only one that does is Aria's." I could tell he was angry, but I was focused on her face so I didn't see.

He's probably mad because he knows that she loves me.

"Once she realizes how emotionless and a jerk you are, she'll come crying to me, her _best_ _friend_!"

"Watch it, carrot-top. How would you like to meet the other Rempo?" He spat on the ground, which made a sizzling noise as it made contact with the ground.

"You're pathetic."

"And why is that?"

"You're an emotionless jerk who doesn't deserve her."

"What makes you think _you_ deserve her?" I lifted my eyes to focus on his, which were filled with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"I never betrayed her."

My fist made contact with the earth as I whispered harshly, "I didn't do any of that! It was the curse!"

"Curse this, curse that; is that your excuse for everything?!" We stopped and turned to Aria, who made a face and turned over. We were silent for a moment and she settled back in and her sighs continued. "We'll finish this tomorrow, Bricky." I made a face at that.

"_Glad to know you're sticking around_." I angrily turned my head away from his and fell down onto my side. I closed my eyes, trying to rest.

…

What the heck does he mean by _Bricky_?

* * *

_GASP! Heehee Anwar and Rempo finally meet! Haha, I had so much fun writing that :) Oh, and an extra long chapter for Neko-Lily! My chapters are normally around 1,000 words but this is 2,000! Still short, but… oh well! Thanks for the critique :D I'm an amateur writer so my battle scene sucks :'( I hope you understand._


	14. AN

I'm sorry that I haven't been posting chapters in a while. I lost my flash drive when my little cousins came over, and my mom doesn't let me save my files to her computer because she thinks I'm irresponsible… . I'm going out to buy another in a few days, so please bear with me!


	15. tracker

_I'm so sorry for the long wait. If you read my author's note from before, you will know that I had lost my flash drive with all of the chapters on it. Since I couldn't save it to my computer because my mom would've gotten mad at me, I went out and bought a new one. I will NOT be cancelling this story. But on the bright side, I didn't spend this time doing nothing. I worked on the plot and cured the upcoming writer's block! Thank you for waiting and here is the long and awaited (hopefully) chapter of __Learning How to Love__!_

* * *

Aria POV

My eyes stung as I struggled to pry them open. My vision was fuzzy as I propped up on my elbow and looked around.

It was the cliff where I had met RudRud.

I scanned the area with my unusually sore eyes, and stared in shock as a ghostly figure appeared before me. She had short hair, wore a skirt and jacket, and held a large book in wobbly arms.

She was me, besides the fact that I could see through her.

She stared at me with a horrified look, and she collapsed to the ground. I realized the glazed expression of fear on her face as she stared in my direction. I heard the crack of earth, and turned around to face the cliff's edge. I screamed and jumped back, and landed on the ground next to my ghostly self.

There was a giant person… the skin was rotted and it looked revolting to the eye. All it wore was a cloth around its waist, and it had a large puncture wound in the chest, but it was alive. And dragging it off the cliff by the neck…

… was Anwar.

He smiled in our direction, and he said something which I didn't hear. My ghostly self screamed as he bent backwards off the cliff, taking the giant with him. The last thing my mind registered was the amber of his eyes and the sincerity of his smile as it disappeared beneath the cliff.

I woke in a sweat, my heart pounding in my ears. I hugged myself, trying, unsuccessfully, to calm down.

"What's wrong, Aria? A bad dream?" I turned to see a full-sized Rempo with a concerned frown and eyebrows scrunched.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered shakily.

"Don't worry, though, I'm here now." He reached out to hold me when Anwar appeared a little quicker, taking Rempo's place by wrapping his arms around me and stroking my damp hair. "What the hell, man?"

Anwar turned to glare at Rempo, before returning to- wait… glare at Rempo?

"I'm sure she would like my company, first. You can stand there and wait your turn."

"Yeah, right! You butted in line!" Anwar "hmphed'" and turned to nuzzle his head into the crick of my neck. I tried to think normally, while my cheeks flooded with red at his actions. Where they talking to each other? Or was this just another dream inside a dream? I've been known to have those…

"Anwar… are you talking to…? Nevermind." He lifted his head to give me an annoyed look.

"No, you're right. He's talking to me. I see him, too."

"WHAAAAT??" I looked over to Rempo, then back to Anwar. I repeated this process a few times. "How…?"

"Ur did some research and it turns out you can rearrange our codes to make us visible." I stared, jaw dropped, and the fire spirit.

"How did he…?"

"This is Ur we're talking about." I shut my mouth there. If it was possible, Ur could do it, or at least find out how.

"But why would you want to become visible?" Rempo growled and pointed his shackled arm at Anwar.

"To protect you from _him_, of course!" I scowled and him and told the spirit that I don't need protecting.

"I'm her _protector_. Give it up, Hellboy. She obviously chose me." Anwar smirked in Rempo's direction and I tried to protest, unsuccessfully.

"What the hell did you just call me?! What's a Hellboy?!"

"I believe it is an allusion to something I have previously read." Rempo and I stared blankly at Anwar, and he shrugged. "I get bored."

Rempo shook his head and looked at the still going fire. He put it out without touching it or dousing it in water, and turned back to me.

"We should get going. We don't want to lose his trail."

"We won't. I'm a professional tracker." Rempo stuck his tongue out at him, and Anwar only smirked.

Ur, I'm gonna' hurt you for agreeing to this…

* * *

Rempo's POV

I had told the other spirits that I could handle things for a while, and they all agreed without asking questions. Right now, they were in the Book of Prophecy.

I floated in between the two lovebirds, making sure he didn't touch her. I got glares from the brick wall every time he tried to get next to her and I prevented it.

"Shouldn't you be tracking instead of getting friendly with Aria?" he scowled in my direction but did as he was told. He bent down to examine the road.

"This is weird… the track ends" He stopped abruptly to turn and look at a different set of tracks. They seemed to belong to a giant four-legged creature… with claws.

"This doesn't look good… for that man at least." The violet-haired boy turned to give a distressed frown at Aria. Her expression matched his.

"Can you find them?" she asked.

"I could, but who knows what sort of creature found him first? We could keep following the road-"

"No! He could be hurt! He might die if we don't do something! Where is he? Where'd he get taken?" That was the Aria I loved. She cared for everyone, even if they chose the wrong side.

"Well… I remember seeing a cave a little back, but he's the enemy; he..." Aria wouldn't allow him to protest further.

"I don't think of him as an enemy." There was a sudden softening of the boy's features as he took in her words.

"Of course." Was all he said as they turned back to head to the cave. I sighed and followed the chosen and her pet wall.

* * *

Aria's POV

"It's not _that_ scary." I turned to look at the cave that emitted malice. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stuttered out, "I-I'll be f-fine."

"I'm afraid I can' let you go in there, Aria."

"For once I agree with the wall." They were turning on me!

"Treason!" They chuckled in unison at my accusation.

"Just stay here until I get back, okay?" Anwar reached out to stroke my cheek, but Rempo knocked it away with his iron-clad arm.

"Until _we_ get back. The other spirits will watch over you until then." I opened my mouth to protest, but I got a glare that said "be quiet and do what I say." Anwar didn't seem to like the idea any more than I did but he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, then. Until _we_ get back. And please, _please_ don't do anything rash." I crossed my arms and pouted, and Anwar gave me a quick peck on the lips before Rempo could react. My eyes followed him as he disappeared into the cave followed by an angry Rempo. I immediately thought of my dream and prayed to whatever gods there were to be safe.

* * *

_I'm so sorry this is late. But I PROMISE I will finish it! It's a little weird writing about these three again but it's a good weird :) stay tuned!_


	16. rescue

_Okay… I'm so sorry. I've got no excuses for lateness. : \ enjoy the chapter, I guess…_

* * *

Rempo's POV

"It's dark in here." I looked over in the brick wall's direction.

"No shit, Sherlock." I quickly made a fire in the palm of my hand, which illuminated everything, making it extremely eerie.

"…Who's Sherlock?" I looked over to him to see if he was serious. Apparently he was.

"…He's no one. No one at all." He was still confused, but I didn't care. We had to find this guy, kill whatever monster has him, and leave.

"Ssh… did you hear that?" The void swordsman stopped for a moment and listened.

"Yeah… Yeah I do. It's called _nothing_." I stormed farther into the cave, trying to ignore the idiot I was stuck with.

"Look, Rempo, I know you hate me, but can't this wait for some other time? Just remember; we're doing this for Aria." I had to grimace at that.

He was sorta' right…

"Fine- temporary truce. But when we get outta' here, your ass is mine, ya' hear?" he only rolled his eyes and continued to listen to nothing.

There was a roar, an ear-splitting roar that made both of us freeze.

"Was that…?" I started.

"Yeah… We should hurry." I nodded and we went farther into the cave, me in the air, him on the ground. "Stop!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a rock.

"What!" I snapped. I pulled my arm back, not liking him touching me.

He ignored me and peered behind the rock. "Take a look." I followed his gaze to find the man sitting in a pile of what looked like his own blood. He was breathing, though, which was good.

"But where's the…?" I though aloud. The swordsman only shrugged and crept out from behind the rock, head shooting around nervously. The man, Heath, was awake and was watching him creep towards him. He seemed to be panicking, and was also looking around nervously.

"What are you doing here? Hurry, get away before it comes back…!"

"I never run away." I floated out from behind the rock and made my way over to the two humans. "I also doubt this monster is anything special." Heath grimaced, but he didn't get any less tense.

"I don't understand why you're here."

"Me neither, pal, but Aria wants us to save your ass so that's what we're doing." He seemed puzzled.

"By Aria you mean…"

"…the chosen of the Book of Prophecy." Anwar finished, and he bent down to check out the guy's wounds. "You aren't looking too good… we should hurry and get out of here." The man, Heath, smiled a little as Anwar helped him up.

"Remind me to thank her when and if we get out."

"We'll make sure you properly thank her." Said the swordsman.

There was another roar, and the scarred man's face turned pale white. "Oh no… it's back…"

I only laughed as the giant vermin made its way into our view. It was big, no doubt, had long, yellow teeth and dirty claws stained with blood.

"Nothing a little flame can't handle. You humans might wanna' stand back." I made a scooting motion with my hand from my place in the air, and Bricky rolled his eyes but moved anyway. "Sorry, Philly, don't take this personal." I made a snowball-sized fireball and sent it flying towards the beast. When it made contact with its throat, it roared and ran back deeper into the cave, all while on fire.

While we made our way back to the entrance of the cave, the roars didn't stop. Eventually the fire would kill it; it would die slowly, but surely.

We saw the light of day, and our sore eyes scanned the area for Aria.

"Aria…? Damn it, we told her to stay right here!"

"Rempo! Anwar!" off in the distance, I could see her… but she wasn't alone.

There was Valdo, all in his terrifying glory, holding petite little Aria by the arm. He had the Book of Prophecy, too, but I only cared about the girl he had. Anger filled every part of my body as he dragged her away.

"Damn! We leave for, what, twenty minutes, tops?!" I looked to Anwar, who seemed to panic. He set newly rescued man down on the ground and ran ahead after the two.

"Watch him!" he yelled back.

I looked in disgust at the man now on the ground. I wanted to save Aria, not babysit a bloody mess. God, I was _angry_…

My eyes followed Anwar as he ran as fast as he could after Aria and her captor.

_If you don't save her, I swear you'll be feeling it in the morning._

* * *

_This is just something to get me started for the next chapter. It's late and I just wanted to put something up after a while… just to let you know I haven't quit the story. The next chapter will be a lot longer, honest. And, no, I don't need people telling me "the chapter was a bit short" or "it was great, but… the chapter was short" ugh…. Sorry I'm in a bad mood… I would love it, though, if you guys R&R :)_

_And… no, I didn't proofread. I'm too lazy to._

_Thanks!! Bye!_


	17. in this world and the next

_Bah, late again. Sorry._

* * *

Anwar's POV

I ran, full speed, after her and her captor. I didn't feel my feet hit the ground; all I could feel was the immense anger towards the evil prince who stole someone precious to me.

He ran into, what I believed was, Granatum Forest. I followed close behind, my speed growing with every second.

It continued on like this for a while. Every time I would come close to them, his speed would double and he'd get distance between us.

He stopped running, though, when we reached a cliff.

_Nowhere to run, now..._ I thought.

"Why do you persist to save this girl?" it caught me off guard when he spoke, and I hesitated to speak. "Won't you tell me?"

"If you hurt her the slightest bit, I'll get back at you ten-fold." I snapped him.

He flinched and took a step back, dragging Aria along with him, but smirked, obviously amused. "Aw, now isn't this cute. The heartless swordsman isn't so heartless after all." I gritted my teeth, holding back the avalanche of curses I had for him. "But, I don't mean to disappoint." His amused expression disappeared instantly. What replaced it was evil… the psychotic kind of evil. "You guys won't be able to cuddle much after today."

Aria gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. I immediately ran to her, ignoring the silver-haired prince right behind her. He took a few steps back, giving me space.

I narrowed my eyebrows as I pulled the silver dagger slowly out of her side, trying to ignore her gasps of pain. I lifted my head just enough to glare at soon to be dead man. "You bastard…"

He only laughed. "Please, you think that's it? Her torture has only begun." He opened the Book of Prophecy to one of the last pages, and grinned widely. "At the base of this cliff lays the body of Kullervo." Aria's eyes got wide, but not from the pain. "We retrieved his body after the destruction of Rhoan. I had my soldiers bring it here, just for you." The chosen's eyes were watery, and she wiped it dry with her sleeve.

"How…? I thought… but the spear was-"

"You underestimate me, girl." He snapped back. That made Aria flinch, and I sent a threatening glare in the prince's direction. He only chuckled and put his hand above the book.

"The Book of Prophecy's power will raise the Demon Lord, and he shall reign. I shall reign!" His voice changed at the last moment, becoming deeper and more menacing. His eyes glowed red as his body created a pillar of light that shot up in the sky. The pillar disappeared in the clouds, but came down in another pillar… this time appearing behind him and towards the body of Kullervo.

"No!" Aria got up ran towards him, trying to stop what was happening. "You can't do this!" the prince only laughed maniacally as she got shot back by a force field that surrounded him. I quickly ran to her and caught her, which caused both of us to crash onto the ground.

"There's nothing you can do, girl! Your efforts are futile!" there was a rumbling sound coming from below the cliff. "I shall reign! Nothing can… stop…me…" the prince faltered for a moment, and then passed out. The lights disappeared and the rumbling got louder.

A sheet of sweat covered Aria's face, and it slowly dripped down her face. "I… I guess this is it." She turned to me with a sad smile on her face. "We win or we die." She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I hesitantly wrapped my own arms around her. "You… You don't have to stay. This is my fight." I could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't really want me to leave. She was practically begging me to stay. She was just being the nice girl she was. I tightened my grip on her, and set my cheek on the top of her head.

"There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you, Aria." She slowly pulled back, trying to find truth in my words. She smiled, and stood on her toes to place a warm kiss on my lips.

It was peaceful, that brief moment. And there was a strong possibility that may be our last kiss together. We savored it, being gentle and passionate at the same time.

Our bliss was short-lived when there was an ear-splitting roar.

We reluctantly parted from our kiss and turned towards the edge of the cliff.

The roar died down to nothing, and it stayed quiet like that for what seemed like hours. Aria tried to walk forward to check, but I held her back, shaking my head no. A few seconds after that, it began.

* * *

Aria's POV

I would've sworn that if my eyes could bulge out any farther, they would have. I watched in horror as the beast from my nightmare pulled itself up onto the cliff. The rotted flesh, the thin cloth around its waist, and the hole where its heart should've been….

I reached out and grabbed Anwar's hand, which he was already reaching for. I sent a look in his direction.

_I'm so sorry, Anwar…_ my eyes watered up. He gave me a sad smile and turned back to the enemy.

"The book!" I suddenly remembered. Lying next to the body of the unconscious Prince Valdo was the Book of Prophecy. Anwar only nodded, and used his incredible speed to reach the book, dodge the fist of Kullervo, and come back unharmed.

He handed me the book and smiled. "We've got this." He reassured. I only nodded and hoped to God that he was right.

When I placed my hand on the book, Mieli, Ur, and Neaki sprung out.

"Aria, we're so sorry! This shouldn't have happened!" Mieli quickly apologized.

"My apologies, Aria. I should've done something." Said Ur, obviously frustrated with himself. Neaki only frowned and nodded, expressing her regret.

"It's fine. We have something to take care of." Aria stared at the beast in front of them. It was chuckling as if it was planning its world domination.

The three spirits gasped and got in their fighting positions. "Where's Rempo?" asked Ur, suddenly.

I looked around, surprised he wasn't near. "Anwar, where's Rempo?" he slightly grimaced at the name but he answered my question anyway.

"He's babysitting the man with the scar." I nodded, upset that he wasn't here.

It caught me off guard when Kullervo moved in swiftly with an attack. He swung his fist, but Anwar wrapped an arm around my shoulder and jumped into the air. I yelped, and the monster's head followed the noise.

Kullervo swung its fist again, but missing by a long shot.

Anwar was just too fast.

"I don't understand." Anwar set me down a good distance from the beast. "All he seems to be doing is flailing his arms around. Is he really _that_ dangerous?" The monster's ear twitched and it turned its whole body to face us. I watched, afraid, as he pulled both hands to the middle of his body, and began gathering energy. It was black energy- dark magic.

As he released the laser, both Anwar and I dodged, going in the opposite direction.

The demon lord roared, frustrated.

As Anwar moved in for an attack with _Rempo_, I pulled the Genesis swords out of the Book of Prophecy. Finally, I was satisfied that I had a form of offense.

When I looked up, Anwar was sprawled out on the ground, grasping his abdomen in pain. Kullervo was making his way to him, each step thundering and loud. I quickly ran in to help him, pushing my feet to move as fast as they could. "HEY UGLY!" the beast twitched and turned his head angrily in my direction. I thrust my left sword deep into his side, and used my right sword to block his flailing arms. I used a muscle in my side that made my wound from the dagger ache terribly. I pulled my sword out and took several leaps backwards, keeping distance between me and the monster. I grabbed my side, trying to stop the oncoming blood flow.

I had expected him to falter in his step, but he didn't seem effected at all by my thrust. I didn't even notice the black laser that shot towards me until it hit me full-force in the chest.

I screamed with all I had, and collapsed to the ground. There was a burning sensation all over my body, and I could barely move. Anwar was getting up, though, and that's all that mattered to me. I tried to pull myself up, too, only getting to my knees. Anwar looked between me, Kullervo, and the edge of the cliff. He seemed to be thinking of some kind of plan, and by the look of his face, it was dangerous. It seemed like he decided to do it, so he taunted the beast over to the cliff edge. "C'mon, you big, bumbling beast! That's right, come this way." It followed angrily after him.

A sort of sick realization hit me when I realized what he was doing. _No…_

Anwar stuck his sword into the ground by the very edge of the cliff and stood his ground, facing the beast. He waited until it got close enough to where he could pounce onto his neck and hold him by there.

_No…_

Anwar was chocking him, and Kullervo was twisting furiously, trying to pry him off. Its efforts were futile, though, when it stepped on the cliff edge. They stayed in that position, with the monster trying to regain its balance.

"Anwar, no! You can't do this! _Please_!" I immediately remembered my dream, and the grief was overwhelming. The swordsman only smiled sadly at me.

"Ah… so you understand my plan." Tears were streaming now, and my vision was blurring.

"Please, Anwar. There's another way to kill him! We can figure it out together." Anwar only shook his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Aria, you're the very best thing that's ever happened to me. If you didn't show up, I don't know _what_ I'd be doing."

"Anwar, stop this! What the hell is with the death speech? You aren't going to die!"

He laughed, but ignored my pleas and continued. "No one cared about me; everyone feared me. I was a servant under Olly, and I thought my life would forever stay that way." He paused for a minute to fix his hold on the beast. "You… You believed in me. You had faith in me. Even when I pushed you away, you came back with everything you had." He laughed, then. A brief, sad laugh.

"Anwar, _please_ stop…"

"I love you, Aria. I always will." I was choking back sobs, each one ripping at my heart. This made the pain in my side nothing compared to this. "Make the new world even better than this one. You have to promise to tell me about it someday." He laughed again, slowly dragging Kullervo off the cliff. It struggled, but its fate was sealed.

"You must survive, Aria. Survive to create the world that will make everyone happy." I couldn't take it anymore. This was hard enough without him saying those things. It was unbearable.

"You idiot…" I choked back another sob when he looked me in the eyes one final time.

"Live on, Aria… in this world and the next." He smiled one genuine smile and said, with heartbreaking sincerity,

"I love you."

I watched in horror as the most important person in my life fell to his death. He kicked off of the monster's back and dragged Kullervo down by the neck. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out.

Right before I shut my eyes, I saw a flash of red jump off the cliff.

And the Book of Prophecy was gone.

The End.

haha I think you fell for it ;)

* * *

_Jk Jk lol this isn't the last chapter :D I'm sorry, I just had to. The next chapter will most likely be the last, and there MAY be an epilogue. I don't know yet._

_Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger :)_

_Don't you ever forget to review! If you don't, I'll just leave the story as it is ;] muahaha!_

…

_Yeah, okay I'm not that evil. Bye :D_


	18. learn to love

Aria's POV

I didn't care.

I didn't care that I was drenched in my own blood.

I didn't care that the Book of Prophecy had disappeared.

I just… didn't care.

He was gone.

I was useless… I hadn't done a thing. It wasn't _his_ job to defeat Kullervo- it was mine. _I_ should've been the one to make the ultimate sacrifice. It was my fault. I sat here… and did absolutely nothing. I sat here and watched him _die_.

My hot tears flowed down my face and plummeted to the ground. They wouldn't stop- I _couldn't_ make them stop. It was an endless river that could never be stopped.

I sat there for God knows how long and cried. I couldn't make myself stand; my knees would give out and I would break down again and send fresh waves down my face.

Through my blurry eyes, I noticed something red float up from below the cliff. It was too small to be _him_, so I paid no more attention to it.

"Aria...?" said the voice. I recognized it as Rempo. "Here." He plopped something down in front of me, and through my irritated eyes I noticed it was the Book of Prophecy.

But I didn't care. The Book of Prophecy was back, but he wasn't.

"Aria, look inside." I didn't. I just sat there and continuously wiped at my face, fighting to rid them of the tears. I heard him groan, and he floated down some to where he could flip the book open with his shackled arm. I heard him flip through a few pages until he stopped. "Look."

I finally wiped away enough tears to be able to see the page Rempo had opened up to. When my eyes landed on the picture of _his_ sweet face, I choked back another sob. "What's the point in showing this to me?"

Rempo smiled slightly and said, "Look closer." I did.

I stopped sobbing all at once. There was something different about his page- it almost… _glowed_. I touched it lightly, and gasped at the warmth it emitted. The picture of his face- his eyes shone the same way they had before he plummeted to the bottom of the cliff. "Rempo…you…?"

"I just want you to be happy." The sincere smile that was plastered on his face made me cry once more.

I pulled him close and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. He hesitated for a moment before placing one shackled arm around my back. I pulled back, a smile in place. "Thank you."

I placed a kiss on his lips, which caused him to redden.

I returned to the book and smiled greatly. Placing my hand over his picture, I willed him to come out. There was a blinding light, but then it had disappeared as suddenly as it came.

And there he stood.

He seemed bewildered, and was looking me in the eyes. He smiled the beautiful smile that I learned to love so much and said, "This must be Heaven, huh?"

I just laughed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. He mimicked my actions. "No, Anwar. You're here. You're really here!" I pulled back a little to see his face, and as I expected, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"But…how?"

"It was Rempo. He took the Book of Prophecy over the cliff, and by scanning you into the book, he saved you." I stood on my tip-toes to plant a loving kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, we were both smiling. He wiped away a tear, a tear I hadn't realized I had shed, with his thumb. "And now you're here."

Anwar looked away from me to lock eyes with the fiery spirit of the Book of Prophecy. He was happily watching, apparently unaffected by our displays of affection. He sighed, causing steam to come from his mouth. "I swear, if you get mushy on me, I'm gonna break something." He chuckled to himself, smile still in place. "I've never seen Aria so happy, and you aren't _too_ bad yourself, okay? I don't want and 'thank you's. This is how it should be." By this time, the other three spirits had appeared.

"Aria, you did it! You defeated Kullervo and saved the world!" cried Mieli.

"(We're very proud of you.)" Neaki breathed.

"A job well done, Chosen one," finished Ur. I only smiled and made a gesture toward Anwar.

"Anwar is the one who defeated Kullervo. None of us would be here if it weren't for him." He just blushed and told me to be quiet. I stuck my tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

"So, on a different note," said Anwar, obviously trying to change the subject, these are the other three spirits?" Anwar seemed unaffected by their presences, but I just gasped.

"You can see _them_, too?" I turned to Ur. "Ur, my friend- you truly are a genius." The lightning spirit's ears turned a shade of red. "Well, as I just said, this is Ur, the lightning spirit." Still embarrassed, Ur nodded his head in our direction. "This is Neaki, the ice spirit." Neaki smiled and nodded as well. "Mieli is the forest spirit."

"Finally, I get to properly meet you! It's kinda upsetting when you hear _this_ girl go _on_ and _on_ about you when you couldn't even see-" I quickly pressed my hand over the girl's mouth.

"She quite a chatter-box." I blushed and laughed, which caused everyone else to laugh.

This was how it should be. Everyone together, just enjoying the other's company. My world was perfect- just as it should be. I had wonderful friends- spirits and humans. I had a home in a town that I loved so much. I had a _wonderful_, caring boyfriend that would later become my- oh, well I won't get into that now. That's a story for another day.

We all lived in Rhoan until the end of our world, and well into the next.

I did so with the desert swordsman that I learned, so sincerely, how to love.

* * *

_Well, I think I just might cry. This story meant so much to me when I first started. It _was_ my first story on :) There might be an epilogue, but only if I get enough reviews to push me to do so._

_I had a friend reading over my shoulder as I wrote this, and they didn't understand how Anwar survived, so I'll explain that here in case you were one of those people…lol sorry._

_As Anwar fell off of the cliff, Rempo grabbed the book of prophecy and jumped down after him. Rempo code scanned him into the book, and floated back up to the top, where Aria could take him back out of it._

_Well, there you go. And a special thanks to those of you who've been there from the beginning- you mean so much to me. Thank you all so very much._

_I hope you all enjoyed __Learning How to Love__._


End file.
